


Home

by DeathByDarkness13



Category: Get Scared
Genre: Band Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByDarkness13/pseuds/DeathByDarkness13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is back in the band, but there are some that are less than thrilled- including Nick himself. "... I don't deserve to front the band that I let down." Johnny B x Nick Matthews. A Get Scared fic. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After scouring the internet for days for fanfiction on Get Scared, particularly the Johnny x Nick pairing, I was extremely disappointed to come up empty-handed. Like seriously? Have you seen how adorable those two are? Have you watched their second band blog on youtube? They're perf okay. But the saddest part was that there was only about 3 maybe 4 general Get Scared fics. What the hell people?!  
> So after overcoming this shocking revelation, I decided to write my own. So here ya go ladies and gentleman, from what I know this is the first Johnny x Nick fic to ever exist (if you know of others please please please PM me), and one of the only Get Scared ones out there. Considering how much I love this band and how much they mean to me, this needs to change. So expect more GS and J/N fics from me in the future ;)  
> I obviously don't own Get Scared. If I did, they would most certainly be touring in Canada. Btw welcome back Nick! xoxo
> 
> This has been moved from ff(dot)net as well so it was written months ago.

"What the hell?" Johnny muttered angrily, face scrunched in irritation. He was on their band's facebook page reading through some of the comments on their announcement that Nick was back. There were some positive ones thank God, but a lot of them just made him want to lash out and defend his best friend.

He loved their fans and was extremely grateful for their support, but wouldn't true fans trust their favourite band to know what they were doing? They made the decision because they felt it was the right thing to do and the best thing for Get Scared. These fans trash-talking Nick had no right; they had no idea the extent of what he had gone through.

Johnny slammed his laptop shut in disgust, unable to read the opinionated comments any longer. He ran a tense hand through his bleach blonde and black hair, sighing deeply.

"They'll come around," Lloyd said firmly, entering the room with a coke in hand. "They always do." He plopped down on a beanbag chair, pulling out his own laptop.

"Yeah, it's just frustrating you know?" Johnny responded in exasperation. "I know the announcement was sudden, but they could have a little more faith and lay off Nick."

"It's just how it is," Lloyd said calmly, taking a swig as his computer booted up. "I'd be confused too if I were in their shoes, but yeah I agree with you."

Johnny sighed again and stood up, quickly brushing down his shredded black skinny jeans. He glanced around the quiet room, dark eyebrows furrowing slightly.

"Where's Nick?"

"I think he popped in Edward Scissorhands in the family room," Lloyd answered distractedly, scrolling through something on his laptop.

"Thanks," Johnny replied gratefully, exiting the room and heading down the hall to find their singer. There were faint sounds coming from the family room, confirming Lloyd's words. He peered in silently first, spotting the person he was looking for.

Nick was curled up on the plush black couch with Johnny's kitten, Harlot. His slender legs were pulled close to his chest, clad in faded blue skinnies with a rip in one knee. His long black hair was slightly dishevelled like always, but he wasn't wearing any makeup making his green eyes more intense. His black Kingdom Hearts jumper seemed a little big on his skinny frame, and there was just something off about him. He stroked Harlot mindlessly, not even remotely paying attention to one of his favourite films.

"Hey," Johnny called lightly, padding over to the couch in his socks and plopping down unceremoniously next to his best friend. Nick glanced up at him smiling shyly.

"Hey," he replied back, scratching behind Harlot's ears causing her to purr and lick his hand affectionately. Nick chuckled, his smile growing and a little sparkle appearing in his big emerald eyes. "I think your cat likes me more than she likes you."

"In your dreams! She loves me," Johnny claimed confidently, giving her a light pat on the head before she scampered off to find Lloyd. They both laughed, before Nick visibly deflated a little. Johnny frowned in concern, poking his Monroe piercing from inside his mouth with his tongue before giving Nick's bare knee a friendly squeeze.

"You okay, dude?" he asked gently. Nick stared down at his lap, where his hands were fumbling with the hem of his shirt. His eyes were suddenly downcast.

"I don't deserve this," he mumbled quietly. Johnny nodded determinedly.

"Damn straight you don't! The fans bitched when you left and now they're bitching that you're back. Honestly, they need to calm down and just trust us," Johnny responded a little heatedly. Nick shook his head looking pleadingly at his bandmate.

"No, I deserve their resentment. I don't deserve to be back here and I don't deserve your guys' forgiveness. Joel was amazing; more amazing than I'll ever be. I suck. I left you guys; I left everything to be with a whore who probably never even loved me. I don't deserve to front the band that I let down."

Nick finished his rant, face desperate. Johnny laughed, bumping his shoulder casually causing Nick to pout adorably in confusion.

"You're cute, dude," Johnny said fondly. Nick blushed a little, hugging his knees and trying hard not to smile at his friend's reaction.

"We get why you left and at the time it was probably what was best for you. You deserve to be happy, man. We brought you back because even though Joel is super talented, so are you and it just wasn't Get Scared without you. We didn't just need you back, we wanted you back. We missed you," he finished honestly.

"I'm sorry," Nick murmured shyly, peering up at the guitarist earnestly.

"Bah don't apologize, we get it dude really," Johnny snorted, brushing his apology off like it was nothing to hide how flustered Nick's sincerity made him.

Nick grinned mischievously, twisting an arm around Johnny's head to pull him in. He placed a tender kiss to Johnny's slightly messy hair, before pulling away again.

"I love you guys," Nick admitted, still smiling. "I swear I'm gonna work my ass off and practice until my throat bleeds if that's what it takes to learn the new stuff for the tour."

Johnny chuckled, leaning close to Nick and pretended to bite his ear, his nose briefly nuzzling Nick's head.

"Sounds like a deal, except for the part about your throat bleeding… please don't do that, think of the mess it would make," Johnny teased, causing Nick to shove him playfully.

"Jerk," he responded in mock offence, barely containing the adorable laugh that bubbled up. He then perked up as he caught sight of the current scene playing on the TV, covering Johnny's mouth with his own hand before he could respond to Nick's comment.  
"Shhh this is where it gets good," Nick whispered, staring entranced at the screen. Johnny simply shook his head, smiling at the look of pure focus on the singer's face.

Nick slouched down a little, stretching his slender legs out to rest on the ottoman and laid his head against Johnny's shoulder comfortably. Johnny didn't say anything; Nick had always been more open and touchy with him since they were so close. He just wasn't as shy when he or Lloyd were around.

_"Hold me," Kim said quietly, her face desperate. Edward stared at her with a sad longing; knowledge that even with a love so strong and a desire to be with her, he would most likely only cause her harm._

_He reached out his scissor hands. They hovered above her shoulders, shaking slightly with the pure need to do what she had asked. But then he dropped his arms in defeat. ___

_"I can't," Edward answered sadly. ___

Johnny leaned closer to Nick, their sides pressing together now. He watched Nick from the corner of his eye and couldn't help the tiny affectionate smile that tugged at the corner of his lips at the sad pout on Nick's face as he watched what transpired on the screen.

_Edward moved away from Kim, unable to look at her lest the pain he felt consumed him. He stared distantly out the window feeling more lost than he ever had, when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him, and helped him do the same to her. He slowly relaxed, rocking gently with her as they embraced for the first time, his heart feeling the first flicker of warmth since his creator had died. ___

Nick's gorgeous green eyes seemed to soften here, and a cute smile replaced his frown. Johnny couldn't help but feel a strange warmth overcome him as he silently watched his long-time friend react to the old movie. Was it just simple fondness or something else?

When the movie finally ended and the end credits began rolling, Johnny detached himself from Nick, nearly causing his friend to topple over. Was it weird that he missed the physical contact? Man, he needed to pull himself together.

"I'm starving, wanna get some food?" Johnny asked brightly. Nick patted his flat stomach and shrugged.

"Yeah sure," he replied easily.

Johnny quickly stood up, but unfortunately for him Harlot's cat toys were scattered on the floor and he lost his balance on a rainbow coloured ball, sending him sprawling into Nick's lap.

He held himself up by pressing his hands into the couch either side of Nick's hips, peering up at his bandmate with a shocked expression. Their legs were all tangled together on the big couch and Nick looked startled.

They both then burst into laughter at the ridiculous predicament.

"You okay, dude?" Nick asked mirthfully as their laughter died down. Neither one had moved yet.

"Yeah, I'm good," Johnny responded with a brilliant smile. It was then that he realized their proximity, and that how close they were right then had bypassed mere friendship. He gulped, gazing up at Nick frozen to the spot.

Nick seemed to notice as well and had regained some of his usual shyness as he stared back into the reddish-magenta smudged eyes that were Johnny's. He cautiously lifted a hand and placed it securely behind Johnny's head. He licked his lips, Johnny's eyes tracking the subtle movement, and before either one knew what was happening they were kissing.

The kiss itself was slow and passionate, and surprisingly easy to relax into as they were so familiar to each other it was almost like breathing.

Nick twisted his other hand in Johnny's blonde and raven locks, pulling him closer so that their noses brushed as they tasted each other. Johnny easily looped his thumbs into the belt loops of Nick's jeans, grasping firmly at his slender hips. He was practically on top of Nick; he could feel every move, every breath, and every heartbeat. He could feel the slight vibration of Nick moaning quietly into the kiss as their tongues began to dance intimately, and how his heart sped up when one of Johnny's hands brushed against the bare skin of his side.

Johnny sighed contentedly into the kiss as Nick began to chew softly on his lower lip. It should have freaked him out how comfortable it felt kissing one of his long-time best friends and bandmates, but it didn't. It was Nick, and for some reason that was the only answer he needed to justify their actions.

They pulled apart slowly, breathing slightly ragged and noses still touching. When they finally opened their eyes and stared at each other, it was easy to spot the sudden weariness and slight fear in Nick's pretty green eyes.

And that's when Johnny suddenly felt a burst of protectiveness for his friend. Nick had been hurt a lot and his love life was really fucked up, so of course the guy was a little bit hesitant to trust what had just happened.

So in that moment Johnny made a silent promise to himself to never hurt him.

He grinned goofily at Nick, his grayish-blue eyes bright in an attempt to calm the singer's frazzled nerves. It worked. Nick laughed adorably, lightly pushing Johnny's head.

"Dude, that was so gay," he joked, smiling beautifully.

"Shut up," Johnny mumbled sheepishly, fighting back a smile as he blushed.

"You still wanna get some food?" Nick asked mischievously, a smirk playing on his freshly-kissed lips.

Johnny brought one of his hands up to cup Nick's pale cheek, and then slid it into his messy black hair, grinning wickedly.

He locked gazes with Nick as he playfully nudged his nose with his own, slowly closing the distance between them.

"Screw that."

**The End. ******


End file.
